


Hyuse Cronin...yeah.

by Ri-Ryn (Ri_Ryn), Ri_Ryn



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canadian stereotypes, Comedy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Explicit Language, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Ryn/pseuds/Ri-Ryn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Ryn/pseuds/Ri_Ryn
Summary: Yes. Hyuse Cronin is Canadian, from Canada. Without a doubt, absolutely. (And Canada does some things differently.)
Relationships: Hyuse & Border, Hyuse & Kuga Yuuma, Hyuse & Mikumo Osamu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: fucking superb you funky little dadaist





	1. Canadian Swears

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hyuse Cronin…yeah.
> 
> Author: Ri-Ryn
> 
> Genre: Humor/Friendship
> 
> Word Count: 354
> 
> Rating: M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens) / +T
> 
> Disclaimer: World Trigger belongs to Ashihara Daisuke.
> 
> Warnings: Some explicit language. Stereotypes. Crack.
> 
> A/N: I had this story waiting in the rafters for, like, 1.5 to 2 years? It should be about 4-5 chapters at 300 or so words each. Team Mother Osamu snaps. Hyuse needs a leash and a gag.
> 
> Chapter: Canadian Swears

* * *

Kuga was too happy for anyone else to be comfortable when he slid into the empty seat beside Osamu at Tamakoma.

“Apparently,” the attacker’s grin was vicious, “a couple of agents learned some French curse words.” Kuga reported it nonchalantly, amused from what he had learned spreading across Border and taking the opportunity that came busting down the door.

The B-002 captain set his summer work aside, dread apparent. “They learned French profanity _here_ , in Mikado City? **Japan**.” Osamu was beyond skeptical, a headache already blooming. He would believe it if they picked it up from the internet, but Kuga made it sound like someone taught them personally. “Really? And they taught them how to speak obscenities of all things?”

“’Dunno what French is but yup!” Kuga chirped, Hyuse sinking further down into his seat and pointedly looking everywhere but the dining table. 

Osamu could _viscerally feel_ the agony his face must be portraying. “Many people speak French, mostly in France and Canada. It’s both a language and a group of people.”

“So France speaks Canadian curse words too?” Kuga questioned, titling his head.

_That effin’ little traitor._ Hyuse now glared holes into the back of his teammates’ head.

“French. **Canadian**. Swearing. How _charmingly_ **_specific,_** ” Osamu replied icily, borderline wrenching his neck in Hyuse’s direction. His green eyes promised a punishment like no other. “How _precious_ ,” he hissed, startling the horned teenager.

Hyuse has known on some level what soap was, meaning it was _supposed_ to be used externally. Hyuse just hadn’t thought the weakest of his team, both in and outside of a trion body, would be able to carry out his retribution with such brutal efficacy. The soldier knew he had both height, weight, age, and training on the other yet Megane-san had manhandled him to the bathroom sink without delay.

He staunchly refuses that his screams were heard nor ignored with a cold-blooded persona suited to T&I. So what if a few people here and there knew some choice insults in Aftokrator’s mother tongue?

If the chance arose, Hyuse would leave the tiny albino bastard to die on the return trip.


	2. Moose Xing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter II: Moose Xing
> 
> Author: Ri-Ryn
> 
> Genre: Humor/Friendship
> 
> Word Count: 397
> 
> Rating: M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens) / +T
> 
> Disclaimer: World Trigger belongs to Ashihara Daisuke.
> 
> Warnings: Some explicit language. Stereotypes. Crack. Flesh eating moose.
> 
> A/N: Rest in Pieces tourism in Canada. “Kérato Álago” is simply a google translation of ‘horned steed’ into Greek. Damn right Afto rides weird moose counterparts into battle after watching Calveria.

* * *

“Hey, hey, it’s Hyuse!” Koarai dragged Okudera with him, the latter sharply ripping his sleeve free.

Hyuse glared at the two, setting both agents to freeze up. _I feel like I’ve seen them before. Somewhere besides our last team match._

Okudera laughed nervously. “Remember? You taught us some Canadian. G-good times, am I right?”

Hyuse remembered teaching a lot of people before his nightmare at the Tamakoma branch office, though he did not remember much after that. (The taste of soap still haunted him.) _Good enough_. “Of course. What do you two need from me?”

Okudera elbowed Koarai who grinned. “Is it true you have moose everywhere?!”

He blinked slowly, brain dying. _What the hell is a moose? Right - first inquire more intel, blend in with Meeden._ “...Moose?” Hyuse questioned earnestly.

Koarai faltered while Okudera groaned, “See, stupid! I told you we should have looked it up in Canadian before we found him! He doesn’t know it in Japanese.”

“Antlers,” the attacker wallowed. “Big, four legs, fuzzy horn things!”

Hyuse’s eyes widened. _Canada too?_ “You mean the Kérato Álago.”

His age-mates high-fived, laughing.

“Yeah, that one!” the lighter brunette crowed.

“I don’t know why you’re laughing as they are no paltry beast,” Hyuse drawled, observing in satisfaction as the duo ceased their noise, faces drowning in apprehension. “They drive their prey up trees to isolate them from an escape route before scaling the bark to consume their kill.”

“What do you mean they scale trees?!”

“I thought they were herbivores!”

“They are.” Koarai prematurely sighed in relief. “ _Until_ they reach adulthood. After that either you or the Kèrato Álago dies for they never abandon a hunt”

“And they just **_roam_** about Canada? No problem?” Okudera was ghastly pale.

“It is simply life. Sometimes we form hunting partners for young warriors to fell one,” Hyuse clarified.

Leaving aside why Canada had warriors (they had _flesh eating moose **dammit**_ ), “Why though?” Koarai beseeched.

Hyuse shrugged nonchalantly. “A coming of age ceremony, of sorts. It is simply how we do in,” he paused, reminding himself where he was, “ _Canada._ ”

Hyuse excused himself afterwards pleased with his adaptability; and left the two B ranks to their own company and further revelations about the might that was Aftokrator and subsequently the Meeden equivalent.

“No wonder border recruited him,” Okudera muttered in awe.

Koarai easily conceded. “We need to book more Canadians.”


End file.
